(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two-way caster benches, and more particularly to a two-way caster bench that is easily convertible between a folded configuration for sitting and a flat configuration for lying and is freely movable on the ground.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Work-related chairs of the prior art are for facilitating working under unusual situations, such as maintenance work under vehicles or machines. To fit into these situations, they are designed to be a flat bench. There is however another type of work-related chairs for people to step on. In this case, the chairs are designed to be of an upright configuration. Since the conventional work-related chairs are either a lying bench or a stepping chair, a work place sometimes has to be provided with these two types of chairs, which waste available workspace and increase production cost.